Diskussion:Schlacht von Christophsis
UC-Vorlage Die UC-Vorlage ist kein Notizbuch. Da gehört primär nur die Signatur rein, also lasst doch bitte diesen ganzen Text da draußen. Wenn wir mal ehrlich sind, interessiert das Hilfegesuche nicht wirklich jemanden. Es wirkt nur kindisch unsachlich und sieht hässlich aus. Nur weil da mal ab und zu jemand eine kurze anmerkung reinschreibt, muss das nicht gleich zu einem Text ausufern.--Anakin Skywalker 20:37, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Jahreszahl Woher stammt die Information, dass die Schlacht 22 VSY (Infobox) war? Denn Kanontechnisch ist das nicht so einfach möglich, da das Trainingsprogramm für Klon-Kommandanten erst 21 VSY war, aber im Film Namen wie Cody und Rex schon existieren. Außerdem muss Anakin schon Jedi sein und das ist er doch erst nach der Schlacht von Praesitlyn (20 VSY). So far Meister Jai Maruk 23:44, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Laut der Offiziellen von Lucasfilm hat man sich dazu entschieden, die bisherige Timeline zwischen Episode II und III zu stauchen. Einem Interview mit Karen Traviss zufolge ist Anakins Ritterschlag bereits einige Monate (wahrscheinlich etwa ein halbes Jahr) nach Geonosis. Der Rest wird sich nach und nach fügen. 00:13, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Trotzdem würde mich auch interessieren, woher das Datum kommt.--Anakin Skywalker 09:03, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Huppa, da scheint mir eine Fehlinfo hereingerutscht zu sein O.o Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 13:48, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass der Film auf jeden Fall 22 VSY spielen soll. Entweder Karen Traviss hat es in dem Interview gesagt oder Leland Chee im Message Board. 15:50, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Droiden Laut Datenbank sind das Tri-Drioden, keine Octuptarras. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:38, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Schau dir den Film an, es sind Octuptarras. Laut der Datenbank haben auch nur die Octuptarras Laserkanonen, und genau solche werden in der Schlacht benutzt. Auch starwars.com macht mal Fehler Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:42, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Evt. haben die Tris sowohl Raketen also auch Laser oder Blaster. Äuserlich sind die kaum zu unterscheiden (gerade in gezeichneter/animierter Vesion) aber die Datenbank ist hier eindeutig, dass es Tris sind. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:48, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Also ich sehe da nur Octuptarra-Droiden. Zu unterscheiden sind die ganz gut an den Kanonenausläufern: Die von den Octs sind vorne nämlich nicht dicker. 22:51, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Es sind Octuptarras, das sieht man. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:52, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Nun gut, Sie sehen wirklich eher wie Octs aus. Dann gebe es zwei Möglichkeitgen: 1. Es sind Tris, die nur schlecht gezeichnet sind und über Blaster verfügen. 2. Es sind Octs und die Datenbank irrt sich mit der Behauptung, dass Tris in TCW vorkommen und Octs nicht. Aber möglich wäre beides, solang es keine eindeutige Klärung des Widerspruchs gibt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:03, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Ich würde dann sagen, dass wir Octs schreiben, und das im HdK-Teil erwähnen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 12:18, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::In Ordnung. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:20, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Es können unmöglich Octs sein, da diese grad mal 3,6 Meter groß sind. Die Tri sind viel größer. Ich weis nicht aus welcher Quelle es stammt das die Tri 3,7 Meter groß sind, aber das ist falsch! Auf Starwarsunion steht unter Octs das ihre Brüder, die tri-Droiden viel größer sind. Außerdem, schaut euch dieses Bild an: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tri-droid-CHRON.jpg Wie gesagt, es sind ganz besdtimmt keine Octs. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 18:23, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Warscheinlich wurden die Tris nur ziemlich schlecht gezeichnet. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 09:25, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Laut Karen Traviss' The Clone Wars sind das Octs. Wenn du dir das Bild der Infobox (Bild:Droidenarmee-Christophsis.jpg) anguckst, sind die SKDs, die 1,93 Meter groß sind, im Gegensatz zum Tri oder Oct, auf dem Bild mit dem Klon (1,83 Meter), von B1-Kampfdroide. MfG Joni 19:48, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Octs Sind dies wirklich Oktupara-Droiden? Ich hab die Folge zwar nicht gesehen, aber auf dem Bild sehen die Droiden größer wie 3,6 Meter aus. Könnte es daran liegen das die größe der okts und der Tris falsch eingetragen wurde? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 17:42, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Wo liegt denn der Unterschied wenn ein Octuptarra-Droide 3,6m groß und ein Tri-Droide 3,7m groß ist 10 cm machen da ja nicht so einen großen unterschied oder?!? Gruß, [[Benutzer:Darth Zero|'Darth Zero']] ~ Meditationskammer 11:59, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Erstens steht dazu was im HDK-Teil, zweitens solltet ihr für dieses Thema keine neue Überschrift anfangen. Die Diskussion darüber dreht sich um dasselbe Thema und da wurde auch ein Ergebnis gefunden. Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 12:07, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Es geht mir aber darum, das, egal ob Oct oder Tri droide, diese viel zu gross dargestellt sind. Ich meine, das sind nie im Leben 3,7 Meter. Die B2s sind ja schon 2 Meter groß. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 20:28, 1. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Oder? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 16:37, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::HAt denn niemand Bock zu antworten? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 16:53, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Die Größe der Tris stammt aus der Datenbank, außerdem haben die Raketenwerfer. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:29, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Guck mal nach oben. Dieses Bild in diesem Link von mir beweist was anderes. Ausserdem, die Drooiden aus dieser Folge sind nie im Leben 3,7 meter groß. Die sind so wie in diesem Bild. Das mit den Raketenwerfern, vielleicht waren es ja irgendwelche modifizierte Doriden, oder sie wurden ziemlich schlecht gezeichnet. ´Jedenfals, in der Wookieepedia, und in anderen Quellen, ist bei den Tris keine Größe angegeben, und das Bild bedas diese Droiden niemals 3,7 Meter groß sind. Auch die Datenbanck macht mal Fehler. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 13:59, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Nein, die Datenbank mahct keine Fehler, was da drin steht ist (bis auf Lucas selbst) das Mass der Dinge. Es stimmt, dass die Grösse bei diesen Exemplaren nicht 3.7 Meter sein kann, aber irgendwie erwarte ich von TCW auch keine Korrektheit mehr, bei dem ganzen Murks der da schon produziert wurde. Pandora Diskussion · Admin 14:04, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::OK. Aber 1. Die Datenbank hat dann doch einen Fehler gemacht, und zwar diese Octs als tris zu bezeichnen. Und vielleicht war gerade dieser Murks bei TCW, dass sie die Tris schrecklich gezeichnet haben. Zweiens dieses Bild stammt aus dieser Quelle: Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels. Also wird es wohl kanonisch sein, das sie größer sind, oder? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 14:15, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::::Auch die Datenbank kann Fehler machen, siehe en:Tri-droid#Behind the Scenes. -- 20:27, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::::Genau das bechaupte ich auch. Und deshalb finde ich, man sollte die größe der OCts im Artikel ändern (vergstreichen), und in diesem Artikel die ´Tris zu Octs ändern. B1-Kampfdroide 11:14, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Dennoch sollte so etwas eher in HDK abgehandelt werden, und nicht einfach fröhlich rumgestrichen und geändert werden. Pandora Diskussion · Admin 11:58, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Im HDK Teil des TriArtikels, dieses Artikels oder beider Artikel? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 12:01, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Am besten grad in beide. Pandora Diskussion · Admin 12:04, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Erledigt. Ich vermute mal, dass auf starwars.com eine Komma zu viel gesetzt wurde, das heißt anstatt 37Meter 3,7 geschrieben wurde. Klingt das logisch? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 22:41, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::So groß sind die jetzt auch wieder nicht, ich vermute eher einen Zahlendreher, also 7,3 Meter. Aber das ist Spekulation. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:48, 6. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Das währe zu klein. Ich meine voll ausgestreckt 37 Meter. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 19:57, 6. Aug. 2009 (CEST) In der Decoded-Version wird gesagt, es wären 50 Fuß (17 Meter) große Octs. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:20, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Ich habe das Bild vermessen und bin zu dem Ergebnis gekommen dass, der Tri (Klon=1,83m) ungefähr 15 1/2m hoch ist. Stimmt mit der Aussage von Admiral Ackbar ungefähr überein. Jedoch wären es dann wieder Tris, und das ist falsch laut The Clone Wars (Roman). MfG Joni 07:48, 30. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Evt. sind das weder die kleinen Octs noch Tris, sondern eine bisher unbekannte, größere Version des Oct-Droiden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:57, 30. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Meiner Meinung nach ist das einfach eine neue Droidenart ohne Namen, die man sich für die Szene im Film ausdenken musste, damit es spannend wird. Wir sollten warten, bis irgendjemand vom The Clone Wars Team dem Viech einen Namen gibt. [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']]''Talk''http://de.towff.wikia.com 18:25, 31. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Natürlich sind das Octuptarra-Droiden ! Kannst ja mal auf der Seite bei denen gucken, da steht auch in Quellen The Clone Wars (Film) Klomkrieger2009 22:50, 03. Jan. 2010 (CEST) :::::Auf der Seite bei denen? Pandora Diskussion 23:42, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) Review dieses Artikels Also, bitte mal ein paar Verbesserungsvorschläge hierfür. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 09:16, 21. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Also, insgesamt macht der Artikel schon mal einen guten Eindruck auf mich. Ein paar Kleinigkeiten würde ich noch ändern: :*Ein paar Zitate rausnehmen, drei bis vier Zitate in einem Abschnitt sind einfach zu viel. :*Teilweise sind in Abschnitten hinter einigen Sätzen Einzelnachweise angegeben, obwohl in dem Abschnitt keine andere Quelle verwendet wird. Hier würde meiner Meinung nach ein Einzelnachweis am Ende des Abschnitts/Absatzes ausreichen. :*Teilweise ist der Text etwas holprig zu lesen, und Stellen wie zum Beginn des Artikels - Die Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme benutzte ein verlassenes Gebäude als Hauptquartier, während die Republik eine Militärbasis aufbaute - fehlt der Zusammenhang, vor allem wenn im nächsten Satz plötzlich die sechs Klonkrieger ausgeschickt werden, um einen Platz für einen Hinterhalt zu suchen. Hier sollte man vielleicht noch einfügen, weshalb überhaupt ein Hinterhalt geplant ist, und/oder noch ein, zwei beschreibende Sätze zu den Lagern ergänzen. Auf jeden Fall würde ich nicht ganz so übergangslos von der allgemeinen Beschreibung zur Handlung übergehen. :*Manchmal sind noch ein paar Tempusfehler versteckt, und sicherlich gibt es auch ein paar Stellen, die man geschickter Formulieren könnte. :*Zu guter letzt glaube ich, dass in der Infobox ein paar Punkte durcheinander geraten sind. Zudem sollte man entweder auf die namentlich genannten Klonkrieger verzichten oder alle ergänzen, aber nur zwei dort zu erwähnen halte ich für unnötig. :Ansonsten finde ich den Artikel, wie schon zu Beginn gesagt, ansprechend (und lesenswert?) gestaltet und geschrieben. Wenn mir noch was auffällt, werde ich mich melden Bild:;-).gif. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 21:17, 23. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Ich kann dem, was Tiin schon angesprochen hat, nur zustimmen. Ich möchte aber nochmals betonen, dass viel zu viele Zitate eingefügt worden sind. Ansonsten macht der Artikel einen ordentlichen Eindruck. Einen Schönheitsfehler habe ich dennoch zu bemängeln: Mir gefallen die ganzen Einzelnachweise in der Infobox nicht. Ist es denn nötig – vor allem bei den Truppen – überall die Nachweise dahinter zu setzen? Das stört den optischen Eindruck m. E. erheblich. Gruß – Andro Disku 14:50, 24. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Umfangreich ist der Artikel und es kostet viel Zeit, ihn dementsprechend zu lesen, damit du von mir auch ein hilfreiches Review erhalten kannst. Den Punkten meiner Vorredner schließe ich mich ohne Weiteres an. Du musst wissen, dass Zitate immer selbstklärend sein müssen oder vor allem nach der Lektüre des Artikels erklärbar sein müssen. Es hilft nichts, einfach ein bisschen aus den Dialogen des Films und der Episoden zu zitieren, wenn es sich nicht um eine prägnante Aussage handelt. Bestes Beispiel ist z.b. „''Das Leichentuch der Dunklen Seite ist gefallen.“ im Artikel Klonkriege, das in sich schon einen guten Eindruck über die folgende Schilderung im Artikel gibt und spätestens nach Ende der Lektüre logisch und nachvollziehbar ist. Dein Zitat am Anfang erfüllt diese Kriterien nicht, es ist, für mich, der die Schlacht aus anderen Medien nicht kennt, nicht nachvollziehbar und einfach nur etwas Gesprochenes. Je „durchschlagender“ ein Zitat ist, wird schon daran klar, dass es oftmals schon ohne viel erklärenden Text auskommt, sondern für sich steht und einfach nur derjenige genannt werden muss, der es gesagt hat. Dein erstes Zitat sagt mir nichts über die Schlacht von Christophsis, zumal Ventress' Vorhersage sich ja nicht erfüllt hat. Auch das Zitat zu ''Unerwartete Rückkehr sagt nichts wirklich aus. *Sprachlich sehe ich bei dir keine großen Probleme. Was mich jedoch stört, ist der teilweise etwas fehlende Stil. Ausdrücke wie „Ferien“, „sich aus dem Staub machen“ o. ä. passen nicht unbedingt in eine Enzyklopädie. Dazu kommt ein stellenweise sehr nacherzählender Stil, bei dem du sehr viele Details aus dem Film mit einfließen lässt. Dass Ahsoka triumphierend lächelnd, Obi-Wan gerade diesen Tee und nicht einen anderen trinkt und nebenbei noch dank eines Fensters Anakin überlebt, mögen für dich als Autor vielleicht relevante Fakten sein, für mich jedoch sind es nur Details, die einen eher zum Schmunzeln bringen. Orientiere dich ein wenig an den Artikeln von Jaina, Ben oder Moddi, was den Stil anbelangt. Immer nach einem Mittelding zwischen knapper Zusammenfassung und Nacherzählung finden; es kommt nicht auf jedes Detail an, sondern mehr auf das, was im späteren Artikel auch wirklich von Bedeutung ist. Auch Wortneuschöpfungen wie „Padawan-Missverständnis“ kannst du auch einfach in mehrere Worte auflösen. Es gibt keine Begrenzungen nach oben, was die Zahl der Wörter angeht, also nimm dir den Platz, den du zum Formulieren auch brauchst, sonst wird der Text abgehakt. Nebenbei kann ich dir raten, anstelle von „dieser“ einfach „jener“ oder einfach ein anderes Pronomen zu nennen, denn dieses dieser klingt in meinen Ohren einfach nur ätzend, tut mir leid. *Ein zweiter Tipp von mir betrifft die Nachwirkungen. Du schreibst sehr republik-lastig. Natürlich kann dies eine Folge einer starken Konzentration des Films auf die Republik sein, dazu später mehr. In den Nachwirkungen werden aber keinerlei Folgen für die KUS genannt und es gehört sich nunmal, die Folgen für beide Parteien anzuführen, wie es bei Erste Schlacht von Borleias (6 NSY) passiert ist. Auch konzentrierst du dich zu 50% auf diese Geschichte mit Ahsoka und Anakin und das sollte vielleicht mehr in einem Nebensatz mal erwähnt werden. Nicht zu vergessen wäre ebenfalls ein Bezug in der Einführung auf den Ausgang der Schlacht, wo sich lohnt, darauf hinzuweisen, wie die Schlacht bei der Unterstützung der Hutts beigetragen hat. *Bemüh dich, das böse Wort „sagte“ in deinen Artikeln zu vermeiden. Es hat etwas von einer starken Nacherzählung, wenn ständig „Mara sagte, dass..., woraufhin Luke sagte, das...“ kommt, das ermüdet und ist kein guter Stil. Auch ist der Konjunktiv von „sein“ nicht „wäre“, sondern „sei“. *Bemühe dich bitte nicht nur einem enzyklopädischeren Stil, sondern auch um einen wertelosenderen. Z.b. sollte „verzweifelt“ o. ä. nicht in dem Artikel vorkommen, denn es beinhaltet deine Wertung der Ereignisse und danach ist nicht gefragt - gefragt ist eine möglichst neutrale Wiedergabe der Ereignisse. Und wenn von 10.000 Klonkriegern die Rede ist, hilft es nicht, Cody und seinen Fruend als Ermittler ebenfalls mit „die Klonkrieger“ zusammemzufassen. Bild:;-).gif *''Zwei der Soldaten wurden beim Gleiten über die Seile zwar getroffen, doch vereint und mithilfe einer zur Ramme umfunktionierten E-Netz-Kanone, welche ursprünglich die Droiden auf dem Boulevard hatte dezimieren sollen, waren Anakin und Obi-Wan in der Lage, die verbliebenen Klone zum Aufzug zu führen und von dort auf das Dach zu gelangen'' Was ist eine Ramme? *''Allerdings bemerkten Anakin und Obi-Wan die Falle, weshalb sie umso mehr zum Hauptquartier fuhren, um die Falle auszulösen.'' Wieso? Im Artikel erklären! :::Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir weiterhelfen. Falls irgendwie etwas unverständlich oder ungünstig formuliert sein sollte, steht dir meine Diskussionsseite frei, um dich an mich zu richten. --''Bel Iblis'' 23:33, 26. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Ist das so besser? Ich glaube, morgen ist der letzte Tag, also falls irgendjemand noch was hat, bitte reinschreiben. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Caedus']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 22:28, 27. Feb. 2010 (CET) Lesenswert-Kandidatur – März 2010 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 02.03.2010 bis zum 09.03.2010 * : Nach dem Review-Prozess von vergangener Woche denke ich, dass der Artikel so weit überarbeitet wurde, dass er dem Lesenswert-Status gerecht wird. Der Artikel bietet einen guten Überblick über die Schlacht an sich, sowie deren Vorgeschichte und Folgen. Bilder, Zitate und ein HdK-Abschnitt fehlen natürlich auch nicht. – Andro Disku 20:30, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) * : Gute Arbeit! Meister Kenobi Hast ne Frage?Meine Quellen 21:45, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) * : So sollen Reviews sein. Alles negative kann aus dem Weg geräumt werden, und dann wird der Artikel ausgezeichnet. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:49, 3. Mär. 2010 (CET) * :Darth Hate 17:59, 3. Mär. 2010 (CET) * :s.o. B1-Kampfdroide 19:21, 5. Mär. 2010 (CET) * : Ausführlich, gut und alles einbezogen. Wenn ich doch so wie Nahdar wäre^^. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 19:23, 5. Mär. 2010 (CET) * : Juno 09:47, 6. Mär. 2010 (CET) * : Gefällt mir! Seppi2621989 19:21, 8. Mär. 2010 (CET) '''8 Pro'-Stimmen sprechen eine klare Sprache für die Lesenswert-Auszeichnung. – Andro Disku 14:58, 10. Mär. 2010 (CET) Sith-Schlachtschiff Die WP hat wohl gerade folgendes herausgefunden. Die Machen von Cat and Mouse haben für das Profil der Separatisen-Schiffe, das auf dem Monitor der repuklikanischen Flotte gezeigt wird, einfach den WP-Artikel über das Sith-Schlachtschiff ins Aurebesh übersetzt, siehe hier. Heist das nun, dass Trench einen alten Sith-Schlachtkreuzer reaktiviert hat, den man aber wohl nicht im Bild sieht, dann an sich ist der Text ja kanonisch... Nur dass jetzt 22 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin schon in VSY gerechnet wird, ist verwunderlich... Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:15, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :Ich denke er, dass das ein Running Gag ist. Futter fürn Hdk, sein Teil ist nen Providence-Zerstörer, das stand auch so auf tvb.com. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:19, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::Das Trenchs Schiff ein modifizierter Providencer ist, ist klar, aber er könnte ja woanders in seiner Flotte ein altes Schlachtschiff haben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:21, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :::Das denke ich eher nicht. Warscheinlich hatten die kb einfach irgendwas hin zuschreiben. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 17:26, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::::#Nach BK': Aber dann mit VSY? Außerdem würden die das vermutlich im Guide erwähnen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:23, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :::::Hat sich geklärt, der Text ist von der WP geklaut. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:48, 5. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Exzellent-Kandidatur – Juni 2010 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 10.06.2010 bis zum 24.06.2010. * : Vollständig und in gutem Stil, so wie man sich das wünscht. Trench 20:02, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich Trench an. - [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 00:36, 11. Jun. 2010 (CEST) * :--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 14:54, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) * :--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 14:55, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) * : Hat lange gedauert bis der Artikel fertig war, doch dafür ist das Ergebnis umso besser. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 16:19, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) * : Sehr schöner Artikel. – Andro Disku 18:00, 17. Jun. 2010 (CEST) * : Guter und umfassender Artikel, leider nur etwas langatmig. (kann man aber nichts dagegen machen, das Quellenmaterial ist einfach zu üppig ;-)) Lord Anam 14:36, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) * : Ja klar. Seppi2621989 18:58, 24. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Mit 8 Pro-Stimmen und keinerlei Gegenstimmen besteht der Artikel ganz klar die Wahl. – Andro Disku 00:17, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) 6 Droidenkontrollschiffe? Bei den Flottenverbänden steht, daß insgesamt 6 Droidenkontrollschiffe zur Flotte der Separatisten gehörten, ist das nicht etwas zu viel? Rein optisch gesehen könnte man auch meinen daß es sich um Lucrehulk-Schlachtschiffe handeln könnte! --Exodianecross 19:28, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Nein, es sind Droidenkontrollschiffe. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:34, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Artikel des Monats Hallo zusammen. Mal ne blöde Frage, obwohl ich mir eigentlich die Antwort schon denken kann. Aktuell ist dieser Artikel als Artikel des Monats für August aufgestellt. Falls er nun als Exzellenter Artikel abgewählt werden sollte, muss er dann auch aus der Aufstellung zum Artikel des Monats raus? Yoga 'Diskussion 20:57, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Es wurde ja angedeutet, dass er wiedergewählt werden soll, wenn er den Maßstäben entspricht, aber bis dahin sollte er raus. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:07, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Exzellent-Abwahl Mai/Juni 2011 (nicht abgewählt) Diese Abwahl lief vom 21.05.2011 bis zum 04.06.2011. * : Ich finde es ist ein sehr guter Artikel. Und das er sehr ausführlich dargestellt ist, stört mich gar nicht. Im Gegenteil: Ich finde es klasse! --Julicus 18:12, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) * : Ist doch ein super Artikel Doch die Überschrift `Straßenkämpfe´ist mist Neos1999 10:56, 3. Jun. 2011 (CEST) **Nicht stimmberechtigt, da noch keine 50 Beiträge im Artikelraum. – Andro A • Disku 11:11, 3. Jun. 2011 (CEST) * : Nach dem überfliegen der überarbeiteten Fassung scheint mir der Artikel weiterhin Exzellent. Allerdings sind meiner Meinung nach teilweise zu viele Einzelnachweise gesetzt, da die Informationen teilweise auch aus einer Quelle entnommen werden können und man dann nicht unbedingt in einem Satz drei, vier Nachweise einbauen muss; das stört dann irgendwann auch beim Lesen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:53, 3. Jun. 2011 (CEST) * : Ganz gut ist der Artikel jetzt doch die Sache finde ich nicht so gut: die Überschrift "Ein würdiger Gegner" denn Artikel sollen immer neutral geschrieben werden. Doch im Ganzen ist der Artikel exzellent. [[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 13:29, 4. Jun. 2011 (CEST) * :Jetzt ist er wieder exellent--Stief Houer 14:26, 5. Jun. 2011 (CEST) **Stimme ungültig da außerhalb der Frist. Yoga 'Diskussion 11:59, 6. Jun. 2011 (CEST) * :Viel zu ausführlich, schlecht dargestellt, [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 13:22, 21. Mai 2011 (CEST) * : Muss ich leider zustimmen, obwohl ich selbst daran mitgearbeitet habe. Besonders mein Raumschlacht-Abschnitt gefällt mir nicht. Ich habe auch schon eine Überarbeitung des Artikels geplant. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:26, 21. Mai 2011 (CEST) **Mit der Überarbeitung die Stimme gestrichen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:38, 4. Jun. 2011 (CEST) * : Stief Houer 14:53, 22. Mai 2011 (CEST) * : Exzellente Artikel lesen sich anders... [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 15:08, 22. Mai 2011 (CEST) * : Im jetzigen Zustand nicht unbedingt exzellent, aber da Nahdar bereits mit der Überarbeitung begonnen hat halte ich eine Abwahl mit (wahrscheinlicher) anschließender Wiederwahl für überflüssig. Sollte der Artikel nach der Überarbeitung immer noch nicht den Anforderungen entsprechend, kann man ihn ja immer noch zur Debatte stellen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 20:01, 25. Mai 2011 (CEST) * : Stimme Lord Tiin zu. [[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 20:38, 26. Mai 2011 (CEST) * :stimme meinen Vorrednern zu.Versusdelyxe 23:00, 30. Mai 2011 (CEST) Mit 2 gültigen Gegenstimmen und 3 gültigen Fürstimmen bleibt der Artikel exzellent. 'Yoga 'Diskussion 12:04, 6. Jun. 2011 (CEST)